


Sharp Dressed Man

by wook77



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wook77/pseuds/wook77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan wears an ugly sweater that his mother happened to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo: http://wook77.tumblr.com/post/22498246207/its-a-completely-old-fashioned-hobby-but-whatever
> 
>  

It's a completely old-fashioned hobby but whatever makes his mother happy, Kaidan's willing to support, even if it means wearing a ridiculous sweater that she's taken a lot of time to knit. He'd loved watching the flash of her knitting needles, weaving yarn into a geometric pattern, while they both sat in waiting room after waiting room, hospital after hospital, therapy session and apartment and another apartment, as they waited for John to wake up. The clack of the needles had soothed them both, giving them something to focus on other than the bed swallowing up John's body, making him look so much smaller than he ever was when he was awake and moving, giving them something to think about other than the tubes and monitors, the pumping fluids and the rhythmic beep of John's heartbeat as it echoes around the small room. 

Then again, the knitting gives them both a physical reminder of how long it's been since Kaidan's felt John's hand grasp his, since he's felt John's lips press back against his, since he's had John's fingers on his face or touching his skin. He'd hate that sweater if it wasn't for the peace that it gives his mother, for the hope that it gives them both. 

Every once in awhile, she speaks about the future, makes mention of the fact that she'll have to make one for John as soon as he wakes so that they'll have matching sweaters for Christmas, just like she's done for the rest of the Alenko men for years. He's glad that she still has a need to make two sweaters for Christmas this year because they both know that they'll both never know what happened to his father. His mother copes by knitting and so Kaidan doesn't point out that the colors are atrocious. He's never been able to convince his mother he prefers blue instead of green but if Christmas colors in a Southwestern geometric pattern makes her happy as she works at keeping him calm as John's transported to yet another facility, well, he'll wear it and be happy. 

When John wakes, his mother's almost finished the sweater. By the time John's healed enough to take Kaidan's mother off planet, the sweater is finished. John's always said that Mindoir hasn't been the same since they rebuilt it after the Batarian slavers came but Kaidan finds it pretty. Relaxing. And also slightly chilly. 

John, though, is in short sleeves as they make their way to a pretty body of water and stare out over the expanse. Kaidan wears his sweater as he leans his head against John's, liking the way that John's hair catches in his. He also likes John's glasses, even though John complains about them being uncomfortable. As far as Kaidan's concerned, John's just going to have to suck it up and deal with the fact that he's still healing, still needing to rest, even on the short walk down to the beach. So Kaidan makes John sit here, overlooking the water instead of kicking their feet in it.

"Nice sweater, by the way," John murmurs, a grin on his face as they touch their hands against one another, just resting, one on top of another. 

"Good thing you like it since mom's making one for you, too." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah." Kaidan looks out to see someone on a boat in the far, far distance and then, his own grin splitting his face, murmurs, "Nice suspenders, Grandpa."


End file.
